The Internet provides access to a wide variety of information. For example, resources such as digital image files, video and/or audio files, as well as web pages for particular subjects or particular news articles, are accessible over the Internet. These resources are crawled and indexed by search engine systems. The search engine systems receive queries from users, and search indexed resources to find information related to the user's informational need. The search engine system then ranks the resources in order of responsiveness, and provides search results that identify the resource according to the ranking of the resources.
For web pages, the search results can include a web page title, a snippet of text extracted from the web page, a URL of the web page, and, in some situations, an image of the web page. For images, the search result can be a thumbnail of an image.
A user reviews the search results and, depending on the information included in the search result, may select one or more search results to cause the user device to navigate to the underlying resources. Search results, however, provide only a textual and/or visual summary of a resource to which it links. Thus, while search results may be informative of the underlying resources, a user, after navigating to the resources, may find that the resource does not satisfy the user's informational needs. The user may then navigate back to the search results page and select another resource, or additional resources, before the user finds a resource that satisfies the user's informational need. As a result, the search system may process additional analytics traffic that would not have been necessary had the user selected first the resource that is most satisfactory to the user's informational need. Likewise, web servers may respond to resource requests that are quickly ignored by the requesting user, which, in turn, wastes web serving resources.